His Last Love
by blackefaeriequeene
Summary: Thirty years later, Caroline has raised Josie and Lizzie who now in turn want to help their mother find love by sending her to New Orleans. Klaus had never expected to see Caroline so soon and certainly not in his town with another man. Klaroline! Carenzo BrOTP! Features: Caroline, Enzo, Klaus and Kol.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline POV

The time had come for Caroline Forbes, mother to Josie and Lizzie, best friend to Bonnie and sometime lover of Stefan Salvatore to do what was right and even necessary for her. She had raised two beautiful children in conjunction with the kind soul that was Alaric, the aid of Uncle Matt and Aunt Bonnie and now they were the very ones who were telling her to leave. To pursue the love that she had forsaken so long ago. Time had moved on since that fateful moment where just for a second she had allowed herself the liberty to do as she pleased. To love so very deeply and to be loved so equally. She was oddly fearful and excited in equal measure.

She would be going to New Orleans. To Klaus. For the very first time, in thirty years she would see his handsome face with those impossibly blue eyes and that very sexy devilish smirk. Her daughters, how time had flown since those two were toddlers with a penchant for mischief, now stood as adults who had took it upon themselves to send their mother to reclaim her love. Josie, named for Jo with matching brunette hair and Lizzie, her hair gold as her mother's despite no connection by blood, were waiting for her to board the plane to New Orleans. They had procured tickets after coming across a sketch of Caroline by a mysterious man and had then made the relevant inquires to assure their mother's happiness.

"Now, you two be good for your Dad and make sure he takes his medicine on time" Caroline hugged her daughters with a tender ferocity. Alaric had lived a good and happy life, Caroline had taken it upon herself to ensure that, and she herself had been a contented sort of happy. But, now he was in his seventies and she knew soon enough he would die, though she didn't mean it in a morbid sort of way, because he was human.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Of course, mom. We're not kids anymore. Hell, Josie has two kids of her own and River is so damn childlike as it is-" She was cut off by Josie who shot her a look.

"And, that's about all I need to know about your nasty ass sex life" Josie glared at Lizzie who was so shameless. Did she really need to bring it up all the time? All the damn time? Hell, she was married and had two kids but she certainly didn't reference it at every opportunity, especially with their mom right there.

Caroline smiled a radiant, contented smile with her flashy white teeth at her daughters, grown-ups they may be but they still bickered like children. "Josie, Lizzie" She stopped the argument before it even began with such a delicate class that had them spellbound since they were truly children. All it took was for her to say their names and they would desist with immediate effect. It was what her daughters' had termed 'The Mom Voice'. "I love you both so much and am so proud of you. And, well, thank you for everything" Caroline pulled both her daughters in for a final hug before stepping back and making her way through security.

She waved at them as she was ushered through, their beautiful faces getting smaller with every step until she was alone. For the very first time in thirty years, she was truly alone and was about to do something that was purely for herself and she was apprehensive. She had heard stories of Klaus and the Mikaelsons but she had not seen or spoken to them since she bid Klaus a final goodbye all those years ago. She knew from Stefan that Klaus had a daughter, Hope, with Hayley Marshall which stung all those years ago and hurt her pride at the time but was no longer a factor. She was going to New Orleans to see Klaus, to maybe take him up on his offer if he would still have her. Over the years, she had missed him. She had missed the way he loved so unconditionally; Stefan had tried but his heart would never be fully hers whilst Ric tried but their love was of a deep friendship and nothing romantic could ever come of it. Klaus had been the only one to capture her heart and keep it.

She stepped on to the plane. She had been awaiting this moment since Klaus had promised to be her last love. She knew deep within her heart that his love for her was true, that he was the only one who could love her, but she had denied herself this opportunity for so long to fulfil the needs of others. Not that she resented raising her daughters, for they were tiny, beautiful miracles, but they and her attachment to Mystic Falls had stopped her living her life on her terms.

"Hello, Gorgeous" Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice she hadn't heard in several years. A voice that belonged to a man last seen in sunny Spain on a breath-taking sandy beach with the clearest blue sea she had ever seen. It was Enzo.

She looked up. He hadn't aged of course for that was an impossibility but his hair was shorter than she remembered and his eyes sparkled with an unmentioned mischief. He looked younger and freer than she had ever seen. "Enzo" She pulled him into a side hug and motioned for him to sit next to her. This was an unexpected delight. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was laced with surprise and her face was lit up like Christmas had come early. "Not that I'm not happy to see you of course" She added.

"A birdie or two may have mentioned that you were going to see bad boy Brit that captured your heart all those years ago and thought you needed a little company" Enzo explained with a cheeky grin and half smile as he looked over at Caroline. She looked a stunner. "So here I am, Gorgeous" He took a breath. Still the same perfume of wild violet with its strong but sexy smell. Her hair was different though, a softer shade of blonde, and cut slightly shorter to frame her face.

Caroline and Enzo settled into a natural conversation; their talk turning to the places that Enzo had visited over the years and the growth of Josie and Lizzie who Enzo maintained were just like their mother in spirit. They had been close friends once upon a time but they were more than that now, they were akin to best friends who had spent too much time apart. Enzo had made a point of visiting Caroline every few years, sending presents from his travels around the world for her and the twins whilst Caroline sent him photos of everything and anything accompanied with captions that always made him chuckle. And, of course there was the time when Enzo claimed to have 'accidentally' met her in Barcelona whilst she was on holiday with Ric and the kids. That had been a truly memorable time for them both, a chance to reconnect and remember their youth, most notably when Enzo insisted on breaking the bones of a man who offended her not unlike when Stefan broke her heart. He was family and so was she.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Please do leave constructive criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus POV

He had heard the most extraordinary tales circulating New Orleans today in regards to newcomers, an accented male vampire and a blonde, who had caused rather a ruckus when they strolled in to the Bayou. It had been an accident, they had caused no harm, but it intrigued him. Who were these vampires? And, what or who were they searching for? They had been seen all over New Orleans and not in the tourism sense. He knew they were looking for something but what he did not know and he would not have further trouble inflicted on his town. He intended to speak to them once he learned more of their identities and make it clear that they were welcome provided they followed his rules, this was key especially after some of the wolves were killed by these vampires and they had drained some locals of blood. They were breaking his rules and he would not allow them to remain if they continued upon their destructive course.

"Nik, Nik" Kol sped into his room with a mischievous grin. He looked rather pleased with himself. "Guess who the new vampires are?" He chortled, his drunken state quickly becoming apparent to Klaus who could not be bothered to deal with Kol at this moment.

Klaus inwardly groaned as Kol struggled to stand. His legs were unsteady and he was swaying but he insisted on being left alone. "Who, Kol? I don't have time for your petty games and if you have information I need it now" He glared at Kol.

"But, brother, that's no fun" Kol pouted. His bottom lip wobbled as he tried to straighten up. Nik would be pleased when he found out. Nik would be grateful to him. "Just guess, pretty please"

Klaus rolled his eyes as Kol made puppy dog eyes at him. He would not sink to this childish game due to Kol's inability to remain sober for a period longer than a day. "Tell me now, little brother, or get out of my room and go back to whatever you were doing"

"Fine" Kol crossed his arms with a drawn out exaggerated sigh. He tried to look Klaus in the eye but he was too unsteady and instead sat on the floor. "It's Barbie with her Ken" He let out gleefully.

Klaus racked his brains. Barbie? And, Ken? This was some foolish nonsense that Kol was babbling and indicated Kol had lost all coherency. "You're drunk, Kol. Leave before I am obliged to do something you will regret in the morning" He began to move Kol out.

"Caroline Forbes, Nik" Kol looked exasperated. It was actually rather amusing. He was drunk beyond belief and yet still had an indignant look at Klaus's ignorance. "Your Caroline and some other bloke"

Klaus paused for a second as a vision of Caroline appeared in his mind. "Kol, where?" Klaus shook Kol slightly who was closing his eyes. "Where did you see her?" He wanted to see the woman who had touched him for the first time in a long time. Her sunshine and light was like a balm to his tortured soul.

"Rousseau's" Kol muttered as he began to feel sleepy. The darkness was beckoning and as he yawned it overtook him and he collapsed onto Nik's floor, limbs splayed out over the sheepskin rug with careless abandon.

Klaus hoisted Kol up and moved him to his room hastily as he wanted to see Caroline. He laid Kol down in his bed before speeding to Rousseau's, heart hammering in anticipation. Caroline had come to New Orleans. With another man. Jealousy snuck its way into his mind, he could not countenance the thought of Caroline being with another man in his city. His city. He entered Rousseau's and looked around for Caroline. That's when he heard her melodic voice singing drunkenly from the stage as she strutted across it whilst trying to pull her shirt off.

"And, that's enough, Gorgeous" Enzo grabbed Caroline before she could take anything else off and covered her with his jacket. "You've been hogging the karaoke and your voice has gone from perfect blonde angel to screeching banshee of doom, Blondie" Klaus observed the familiarity between them as pangs of jealousy shot through his heart.

Caroline pouted. "That's not true, Lorenzo" Her voice slurred as she tripped up on his name. "I want to sing some more" She drew out her last word as she tried to make her way back to the stage. Klaus watched on, he wanted to speak to her, to find out why she was here but he couldn't move.

"Enough now, Goldilocks" Enzo began to manoeuvre her out of the bar gently.

Caroline pushed him away and stumbled into someone as she tried to get back to the bar. "Watch where you're going" She tripped up and fell.

"Hello, love" Klaus caught her before she toppled onto the floor. Cinnamon wafted in his direction, along with the lingering scent of alcohol and blood, a mixture of both hers and others.

Caroline looked up and saw those ocean blue eyes. Klaus was here. "Klaus" She felt herself being steadied on the ground as she continued staring. He looked good. And, he was wearing one of her favourite Henleys, a black one that clung to every ab.

"In the flesh, sweetheart" Klaus smirked as he was aware of Caroline's staring. He looked at her and saw the girl he had once promised the world but also a new, wiser woman who stronger.

Enzo looked at Klaus speculatively. So this was the big bad Original that Caroline had feelings for. He didn't look like much but then who was he to judge? But, then he certainly had an aura of danger. "I'm Enzo, mate" He introduced himself as he took Caroline's hand.

"Enzo?" Klaus's eyes narrowed. He could not stop himself. "So, who the bloody hell are you?" He would be lying if he didn't acknowledge how much it hurt to see him and Caroline together, laughing without a care in the world.

Caroline swayed slightly as she tried to look Klaus in the eye. Her legs were like jelly. She wobbled slightly and felt them give out. "He's my best friend" Caroline felt herself being caught.

"I've got you, Gorgeous" Enzo made to catch her but Klaus got there first and shot a look at Enzo.

Klaus felt Caroline snuggle into him, her curly blonde hair tickling his chin. "I've got her, mate, and I'm taking her home" He still felt envy towards Enzo despite Caroline's admission that he was her best friend. That could mean a lot of things. He knew Caroline and Stefan had dated and it could be the same case with this Enzo.

"That's fine, mate" Enzo emphasised the last word as he looked Klaus dead in the eye. He may be the man Caroline loved but Enzo cared about her too and there was no way Enzo was abandoning her. "But, I'll be coming with you" He asserted despite Klaus's obvious dislike. He would protect Caroline till death even against the man she loved because that was what friends did. That was what Caroline had done for him. She had treated him like a friend and shown him a kindness and in her he had found a best friend, one who cared for him and one who would choose him. Theirs was a relationship of equals. He knew how Caroline felt, the one who was always sacrificing and who came last to her friends, and he never wanted her to feel that way again.

 **A/N Thanks for for all of your lovely reviews, follows and favourites! I really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline POV

She snuggled closer into the covers, her face bathed in the early morning sun, as she tried to delay getting up. But, it was of no use. Her eyes sleepily opened with a yawn or two before she truly was awake. She rubbed her eyes. This was not the hotel room that she had been staying in with Enzo. This was too beautiful and big to be that hotel room. This room was painted in soft shades of white and cream whilst her hotel room was a gaudy collection of pinks and purples. She looked around. There were sunflowers overflowing in every corner, on every windowsill and what appeared to be an ensuite bathroom. She sat up in bed. Where was she? And, where was Enzo? They usually shared a room. It was because of his Augustine nightmares and her desire not to be alone that they tended to wind up in the same room even if they booked separate ones. An insistent knock drew her attention.

"Morning, love" Klaus strolled in, his blonde hair still slightly damp from the shower he had just taken.

Caroline blinked and did a double take. "Klaus?"

"You came to New Orleans and didn't even come to see me" Klaus teased. "I'm hurt, sweetheart" He was amused by Caroline's evident puzzlement. She looked rather adorable with her face screwed up as she tried to remember.

That's when the memories came crashing down. She had quite literally fallen into Klaus. She internally smacked her head against the wall. Smooth, Forbes. Real smooth. Turn up in the city of the man you came to see and get blackout drunk. She looked up and saw that smirk that she had missed. "I did come with the intention of seeing you" She offered up, her head still swimming with the memories of last night.

"But, instead decided to get drunk in the first bar you saw with your little friend" Klaus looked at Caroline. She was just as beautiful as the day he met her, even more so with the aura of newfound experience.

Caroline looked aghast. "Where's Enzo? You better not have done anything to him" She sized up Klaus. She had forgotten about Enzo. And, Klaus did not take kindly to men and her. She prayed that he had decided to stay away.

"Or what, love?" Klaus called her bluff. "What can a baby vampire such as you do to me?" He was intrigued by Caroline's protective stance and he had always loved the way she stood her for her friends.

Caroline just stared at him. "What did you do?" She met his gaze. His blue eyes were ravishing and she felt excitement run through her body. She wanted him. His smirk was causing some serious heat. "Klaus, what did you do?"

"Nothing" He held his hands up in mock surrender. "I swear that your new little friend is safe. In fact, he and Rebekah have rather taken a liking to one another in your absence. And, Kol appears to have a new playmate" He quipped looking quite pleased with himself.

Caroline processed the information. Enzo and Rebekah? That was disgusting. And, she did not need that floating around her head. "And, he's in one piece right? I mean I know you get possessive over your family?"

"You think so little of me, sweetheart?" Klaus looked mock hurt. "I'm offended by your lack of trust" He pulled an annoyed face.

Caroline softened. Enzo was clearly alright and she had come here for Klaus. "I trust you, Klaus. Why would I be here if I didn't? I came for you" She took his hand and pulled him to the bed. "I want to see the world with you by my side"

"I'm glad because I've missed you, love" He leant forward and kissed her.

She reciprocated in kind, her tongue finding his as she felt his hands upon her body. Heat began to pool in her body as she wound her hands through Klaus's hair as he pulled her closer. Her hands roamed his body as she felt him tweak her nipples with a look of pure desire. Her nipples were so hard that every touch was almost painful. She let out a breathy moan as he drew tender circles around her erect nipples. The mood was broken by the knocks on the door, each more desperate than the first. Caroline quickly pulled away and tidied herself whilst Klaus fixed his hair just as Kol sauntered in with Enzo in tow.

"Nik, I've changed my mind" Kol announced dramatically as he took a seat on the bed. "Hello, darling" He looked at Caroline, her cheeks flushed and her breathing heavy, as he quickly surmised what he interrupted. "At it already, Nik? For shame, what would our mother say?"

Klaus glared at Kol. He was a bloody menace with the worst timing. "Shut up, Kol. What the hell do you want?"

"He wants you to kill me or you know have me banished or something" Enzo added in a deadpan voice with a wink at Caroline. She had really got in there with that Klaus. And, he couldn't complain. Rebekah was just the kind of fun he had been looking for.

Kol pouted. "I walked in this morning to see my newest friend and my sister in a sight that cannot ever be repeated aloud. You must send him away, Nik" Kol looked straight at Klaus with a playful pleading look. He had in fact taken to Enzo, a man after his own heart. In fact, it had been his idea to spoil the fun between Nik and the lovely Caroline"

"It's hardly as if Bekah is an innocent, Kol" Klaus replied with an eye roll. "And, I swore not to hurt Enzo for Caroline" He added with a mild air of irritation. He could not in all honesty bring himself to care about Rebekah's paramours anymore as she usually tired of them within weeks.

Enzo grinned. "That's true. Your sister is a beast" He smirked at the sight of Klaus and Kol's evident disgust.

"Enzo" Caroline threw a pillow at him. "I do not need to know about your sex life" But, she privately admitted it had been quite funny to watch Klaus squirm.

Enzo caught it with a flourish. "But, gorgeous, we could all hear yours" He added with a teasing smirk at Caroline. "Isn't that right, mate?" He turned to Kol who too had a slightly maniacal grin.

"Indeed, Nik, you should really be more discreet" Kol ducked as Klaus threw a vase at him with an angry glance.

Klaus threw irritated glances at both Kol and Enzo. "Will the bloody pair of you just leave?" He raised his voice a tone and watched as Kol flounced out dramatically with disgust, followed by a smirking Enzo.

"Where were we?" Caroline tugged him back down onto the bed with a seductive look.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Please do leave some feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue…

It had been several months since Caroline had made that fateful decision to visit New Orleans and now that she was sitting in a tiny café, sipping a traditional Italian coffee, in beautiful Venice she did not regret it one bit. Especially, since Klaus had made good on his promise. They had been touring the world, country by country, exploring every inch of each place and not just the mere tourist traps. She pulled the porcelain cup towards her lips and sipped at the deliciousness that was true Italian coffee, a bitterness mingled with a smooth taste. She broke the almond biscotti in two and raised one piece to her mouth as she caught Klaus's eye. "This is the best biscotti ever" She mumbled slightly as she ate the other half. "I love this place"

"I knew this place would appeal to you, love" Klaus drank his own espresso with a smile curling on his lips. "I have frequented it many times over the years since it first opened as a small family run business in the 1950s with plain wooden tables and their coffee is truly the best, sweetheart" He motioned his hand for the bill.

Caroline tipped back the last of her cappuccino as Klaus paid up. At first, she had protested every time because she was a strong, independent woman and she did not need Klaus to pay for everything but they had settled into a routine now. She stood up and took Klaus's arm with a teasing smile. "Where next?"

Klaus looked at Caroline. She looked beautiful in the Italian sun, her hair more golden and her eyes bluer in the sunlight, and she had taken to the chic fashion of Italy with aplomb. He had spent several hours with her shopping, uncomplaining because he loved her. It had taken him just under five months to fully reciprocate Caroline's open heart because he wasn't used to being loved. He had yearned for it over the years but he couldn't let it in at first because in his mind it wouldn't last. But, his love was nothing if not both patient and stubborn. "Sicily, Prague, London. The choice is yours, love. There's no need to rush. We have all the time in the world"

"I've never been to London" Caroline nuzzled her head into Klaus's shoulder as they strolled back to their hotel, shopping bags in tow. She had enjoyed her time in Italy but maybe it was time to move on. And, she had always been interested in England after reading all the works of her favourite author Jane Austen. But, she did love Italy. "And, I've always wanted to visit the Buckingham Palace and Windsor Castle" She was decided. They approached their hotel, a grand, stately one made of marble and stone.

Klaus kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her. "London it is. We can visit the castles, the museums and the galleries. We can go to Scotland and see the Loch. Ireland, the land of magic" He stopped talking just as her lips met his with a fierceness. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair as they moved closer to the wall.

"What about Wales?" Caroline asked with an innocent smile as she wrapped her legs around him. She felt a sting of pain as his teeth clamped down on her neck, quickly replaced by mounting excitement as his hands teased her erect nipples.

Klaus grunted as he pushed further against the wall. "Bloody land of sheep" Her canines grazed his lip and he felt a droplet of blood snake down his neck. His cock was hardening as Caroline mischievously stroked it.

"That's not nice" She teased as his hands slipped lower and lower. Heat was pooling in her body and she felt wetness stick to her thighs. She arched back slightly as Klaus kissed her breasts.

Klaus stopped abruptly as he heard voices. Familiar voices. "Love" He let out a groan as he felt the need intensify. Surely, they couldn't be here.

"But, Bex-" Kol was interrupted.

Rebekah fixed him with a glare. "For heaven's sake, Kol, stop bloody calling me Bex. And, no we are not going to interrupt them yet"

"Darling, I think Kol's right" Enzo slipped his hand into Rebekah's as he sided with Kol.

"Shhh" Caroline heard them and shushed Klaus who opened his mouth to speak. Maybe, if they were quiet they would just move on. And, then she and Nik could get back to what they were doing.

Kol let out a whine. "Bekah! It was an accident" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"We still need to tell them" Rebekah was standing firm on that point.

Klaus sighed irritably. "What have they done now?" He whispered to Caroline in frustration. Could they not ever enjoy a holiday? When they went to Japan, Kol had tracked them down and tagged along because he was bored. China, they were interrupted by Rebekah who had an argument with Enzo. Indonesia, the moment was ruined when Enzo came to tell them that Rebekah and Kol were fighting with the daggers.

"Do you think we should just give up?" Caroline muttered with an eye roll as she pressed her body closer to Klaus. Someone was coming.

Enzo let out a chortle. "Give it up, Blondie. We can hear you" He teased her as she disentangled herself from Klaus with a glare at Enzo. He ignored that and swept her into a hug. "You're looking good, gorgeous"

"Nik" Rebekah wrapped her arms around Klaus with a smile before Kol threw himself on top of them both. All three Mikaelsons now lay on the dusty, cobbled streets of Venice. Rebekah picked herself up with a stare at Kol. He had ruined her outfit.

Klaus looked curiously at his siblings. "So, what's the issue this time? Have you finally tired of your boy toy, Bekah? Or has Kol ruined another of my cars?" He looked both his siblings in the eye. Rebekah met his gaze with her own blue eyes but Kol was fidgeting and did not look him straight in the eye. Inwardly, he groaned. So, it was Kol's fault. "Kol" He raised his voice. "What happened?"

"I may have made a mistake" Kol hesitantly confessed with a guilty smile. He looked down at his shoes as he felt Bekah's eyes glaring a hole in the side of his head.

Caroline was getting impatient. "Come on, Kol. It can't be worse than you crashing the Lamborghini" She too looked at Kol.

"Oh it is, sweets" Kol faced Caroline. She tended to side with him so he was looking at her eagerly. She would help him. "I may have accidentally committed a very bad thing and though it wasn't intentional-"

Rebekah interrupted. "Oh bloody hell. He and a few of his little witch cronies broke New Orleans and our house" She said deadpan, cutting through Kol's rambling.

"Broke New Orleans?" Klaus looked incredulous. "How the fuck did Kol break New Orleans?" He felt Caroline squeeze his hand as his temper rose. This was just what he needed.

Kol looked sheepish. "Well, brother, I just wanted to erm move our house without you know moving and it sort of malfunctioned" He mumbled, still not meeting the eye of Klaus.

"Enough. Just bloody well fix it and piss off" Klaus took Caroline's arm with glares at his siblings. They were not ruining this trip. He refused to let them. He and Caroline were going to get on a plane. They were going to London. "I don't want to see any of you for the next six months and if I do I will dagger you for all eternity"

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you've enjoyed this story!**


End file.
